La razón por la que llega la primavera
by MyobiXHitachiin
Summary: Todo lo que yo hago es correr. Incluso ahora, sabiendo que no estarán juntos. Aún estoy aterrada de decirle, aterrada de que no me acepte. Incluso así, yo… Sólo quiero ser la más cercana a él. Soy tan egoísta ¿verdad? Si ella es como las cálidas flores de cerezo, entonces eso me hace una pila de vieja y sucia nieve… Fría nieve.


Este fic lo escribi en 2016 xD y hoy que me puse a escribir algo sobre otro fandom en el que estoy muy metida, dí con él en mis documentos... Asi que decidí subirlo :)

Hice a Rin, Haru, Nagisa y Kisumi mujeres, porque YOLO... xDDD mi vida necesita un poco mas de hetero jajaja. Espero les guste, me base en una escena de un manga shōjo.

 **La razón por la que llega la primavera.**

-En serio Gou, ¿Por qué tenías que obligarme a acompañarte a comprar pinturas?- Ambas pelirrojas se encontraban en medio de una muchedumbre, con bolsas entre sus brazos.

-Hay hermana… ¿Y cómo esperabas que hubiera podido cargar con todo esto yo sola? Además creo que necesitábamos una salida de chicas, siempre me ignoras por andar con Sousuke y en el club de natación- La chica pelirroja de cabello recogido en una coleta, tomo del brazo a la mayor, para que le siguiera el paso, pero al ver un escaparate, salió huyendo para ver que ofertas había, dejándola sola y un tanto fastidiada.

Suspiro profundamente. –Gou no tiene remedio- sonríe de medio lado, cuando de pronto nota como alguien le llama tras de sí.

-¿Rin senpai, es usted?- Al girarse, ve que es su amigo peli plata, el cual también cargaba bolsas en sus brazos, llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa a cuadros de tonalidades azules.

-Oh Nitori, eres tu ¿cómo estás?- Parecía nerviosa, pero luego de la situación que vivió con él hacía unos pocos días, no se sentía muy cómoda a su lado.

El chico le sonríe amablemente mientras se acomoda un mechón de cabellos, lo estaba dejando crecer, el fleco le caía más allá de la mitad de su nariz, le lucia realmente bien así. –Así que también estas de compras eh-

Ella se encoge de hombros -Sí, algunas revistas y pinturas-

-No sabía que pintabas- Parecía sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-Oh, la verdad es que no son para mí, es para mi hermana menor- Al decir esto, pareciera que Gou fue invocada ya que se apareció tras de ella; Rin tuvo un mal presentimiento de inmediato, incluso pudo sentir un escalofrío en la nuca.

-No sabía que Rin tenía un amigo tan atractivo- Sostuvo su barbilla con una mano, mientras parecía examinarle. Lo cual puso un poco nervioso al pobre chico.

La nombrada soltó un suspiro hastiado mientras señalaba con su dedo pulgar a la otra chica –Ella es mi hermana menor, Gou-

-M-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aiichiro Nitori- Hizo una leve reverencia, mientras intentaba no continuar con ese molesto tartamudeo.

-Entonces… ¿Eres su novio?- Y así soltó la bomba. Su hermana casi se atraganta sola por la pregunta tan inconsciente que había hecho la menor.

-Oh, no… Ella me rechazo, así que…- Quería restarle importancia, ya que la situación parecía incómoda tanto para él, como para Rin.

La chica menor le interrumpió -¡Ustedes en verdad harían una linda pareja!- De pronto Gou capto el mensaje –Espera… ¿Qué?- Puso una pókerface, para luego responderle exaltada -¡¿Ella te rechazo?! ¡¿No fue al revés?!-

-B-Bueno... Yo… En primer lugar no tenía el derecho a preguntarle tal cosa- Intento sonar casual, para que Rin no se sintiera más exaltada de lo que parecía.

-Errrrr~ Rin te rechazo… Ella te rechazo…- Gou miro a su hermana con una cara de "¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? Él siendo así de guapo y agradable"

-¡Ya sé lo que quieres decir! ¡Así que deja de mirarme así!- Las mejillas de la Matsuoka mayor estaban de un lindo color rojo. Tomo a su hermana de los hombros y la hizo a un lado –Lamento mucho lo que acaba de hacer mi hermana-

-No te preocupes, está bien… Soy hijo único, así que es bueno ver este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando- le sonrió amablemente con los ojos entre cerrados. –Nunca pensé verte en un fin de semana, así que me alegro- De pronto se dio cuenta que había hablado de más –Me pregunto si Sousuke senpai se enojaría conmigo por decir algo como eso- Levanta su brazo para rascarse la nuca de manera nerviosa.

-Ah… No, no lo haría- Le regreso la sonrisa de manera condescendiente –Pero gracias, siempre eres muy atento Aiichiro.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el colegio- Nitori acomodo mejor las bolsas que traía entre sus brazos y agito levemente su mano derecha, en señal de despedida, mientras se alejaba de las dos pelirrojas.

" _Me pregunto si Sousuke senpai se enojaría…"_

-No, él realmente no haría algo como eso- Murmuro Rin para sí misma, mientras le devolvía el gesto al chico.

-¡Hey! Vamos hermana…- Gou le grito unos pasos más atrás de ella- ¡Mis brazos se duermen, volvamos a casa!- Gou parecía impaciente

-Sí, sí... ya voy- Rin suspiro nuevamente. _"Soy una gran mentirosa…"_

Tres chicas se encontraban hablando en medio del pasillo de la escuela; llevaban ya el uniforme de invierno.

-Escuche que están saliendo, lo cual no sería raro, se la pasan juntos- Momo parecía entusiasmada al decir eso -¿Tú que crees Aki?-

-Creo que hacen muy buena pareja… Ésos dos se complementan- La joven de cabello corto acomodo su bufanda blanca para luego sonreírle a sus amigas, mientras que la tercera chica se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, ella sólo miraba como Sousuke Yamazaki iba al final del pasillo, caminando junto a Rin, notando cómo se sonreían mutuamente. Doloroso, era doloroso…

-Soy consciente de que Kisumi no lo sabe- Makoto miro a Rin como no sabiendo a que se refería. Ambos estaban sentados en una cafetería que quedaba a unas cuadras de su escuela. Necesitaba sacarse ese enorme peso de encima, sabía que su amigo Makoto podría ayudarle, ya que era cercano a la chica de cabello rosa.

-¿No lo sabe?- Makoto dejo la taza de té en la mesa, mientras la miraba fijamente, ella se sentía cohibida, no podía ni mantenerle la mirada.

-Ella cree que Sousuke y yo estamos saliendo ¿No?- Poso su mirada sobre la mesa

-¿…Lo están?- Tachibana continuaba fuera de la conversación –En realidad… No sé mucho sobre eso-

-Ella... Hum… Me lo pregunto de cierta manera hoy, justo antes de que me dirigiera al club de natación- La pelirroja comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su sudadera deportiva –Le respondí que era verdad, que él y yo estábamos saliendo como pareja- Mordió su labio tan fuerte que creyó lo haría sangrar –Pero la verdad es que eso no es cierto- Continuaba con la mirada fija sobre la mesa –No sé porque no pude decirle la verdad-

-Me invitaste a que habláramos… ¿Porque pensaste que yo se lo confesaría? – Makoto le sonrío amablemente antes de volver a hablar –Si admites que te gusta Yamazaki, entonces no se lo diré-

-Eso no es justo Mako…- Hizo un pequeño puchero.

-No estoy de acuerdo… La que está siendo injusta eres tú- el castaño le dio un sorbo a su taza mientras le continuaba mirando fijamente.

" _Cierto. Yo soy la que no está siendo justa, después de todo… Sabía que la heriría, pero mentí de todas maneras"_

Rin recordó entonces la expresión que puso la otra chica. Kisumi parecía devastada. Y entonces se sintió mucho peor.

-Yo…- Volvió a bajar la mirada, pero la levanto rápidamente para fijarla sobre Makoto –No sabía que los labios pudieran temblar tanto- Trago saliva nerviosamente –Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi- Suspiro cerrando los ojos –Makoto… para ser honesta, yo…-

Tachibana escucho pacientemente lo que su amiga le confeso –De acuerdo Rin, lo entiendo…- Se levantó y se retiró luego de dejar algunos billetes sobre la mesa, dejando a la pelirroja sola y con la cabeza gacha.

" _Sabía… que no duraría para siempre. Sousuke no siente nada por mí, así que… Debimos de haber dejado de pretender desde el día en que fingió ser mi novio para poder rechazar a Nitori de la manera más amable posible…"_

Ella recordó entonces como Sousuke la tomaba de la mano para caminar juntos, su piel al contacto se sentía tan bien _"Me toma de la mano y es amable, incluso con alguien como yo"_

***Flashback***

Ambos, tanto Yamazaki como Matsuoka se encontraban sentados en uno de los frondosos árboles que había en el patio de la escuela, ambos comían unas galletas que habría preparado Rin -Si… Si te pidiera que continuáramos haciendo esto, ¿Lo harías?- Intentaba no mirar a su mejor amigo a los ojos –Pretender que eres mi novio…- Retorcía una servilleta por lo bochornoso que era pronunciar esas palabras.

Él le observo un poco extrañado –Claro, no me molesta- Le sonrió de medio lado mientras metía otra galleta a la boca y lamia sus labios.

***Fin flashback*** 

"Una parte de mí… Quiere que la mentira que formamos juntos se vuelva realidad. Pero, sé que eso no sucederá".

-Rin falto de nuevo a la escuela…- Makoto estaba recargado junto a una ventana, a su lado se encontraba su novia Haruka.

La peli negra y usualmente taciturna, parecía preocupada -¿Cuántos días han pasado ya?-

-Tres… espera, ¿Tal vez cuatro? Creo que no ha venido en toda la semana- El castaño puso su mano sobre la barbilla mientras miraba al techo, como intentando recordar.

-Quizá… Quizá pesco un resfriado o algo así- Haruka le tomo la mano

-Respondería nuestros mensajes si estuviera enferma- Le sonrío dulcemente a su novia -¿Cierto Sousuke?- Miro al alto peli negro junto a ellos, el cual mantenía su mirada en el celular -¿Sousuke?-

-Lo siento, ¿De que estaban hablando?- La chica le miro molesta, se supone que era el mejor amigo de Rin y parecía no importarle la situación. Lo cual noto Makoto, así que intento calmar las cosas.

-¿No has recibido algún mensaje de Rin?- Pregunto el castaño

-No, tampoco responde los míos- Yamazaki suspiro mientras guardaba el celular en su chaqueta

-Tal vez sea algún un problema familiar- se les unió la linda Nagisa, la cual venía acompañado de Rei, el cual acomodaba los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz -Tampoco me he topado con Gou-

Haru se recargo en el muro –Tal vez… Pero debemos avisarle que los exámenes se aproximan-

Sousuke continuaba al margen de todo, manteniendo las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta, sujetando fuertemente el celular.

-¿No sería gracioso que ella se ausentara por el mismo motivo?, no le gusta mucho hacer exámenes- El peli azul le interrumpió

-Ésa eres tu Nagisa- Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras la rubia hacia un lindo puchero –Bueno, esperemos que venga mañana- Todos asintieron.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente Rin… ¡Levántate de una vez y ve al colegio!- Gou le miraba molesta y con ambas manos en la cintura –Mamá también está comenzando a molestarse- continuaba mirándole de manera dura -¿Estas escuchándome?- Rin giro su cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba su hermana. Se encontraba sentada en su cama, recargando su espalda sobre la pared y sujetando sus piernas.

-¡Al menos dí algo! – La menor le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza

-¡Ouch! ¡Oye!- Se froto un poco donde le había golpeado, mientras se dignaba ver a su hermana

-Nagisa llamo- se cruzó de brazos –Dijo que tu celular estaba muerto o algo así, ya que no respondías- Rin puso su cabeza entre ambas rodillas, mientras abrazaba más fuerte sus piernas con ambos brazos, como queriendo huir de la realidad y de los regaños de Gou.

-Probablemente quieres algo otra vez ¿No?- Su hermana camino hacia la puerta y luego se giró para volverle a hablar –Nunca fuiste buena en decir que quieres algo… Aunque no sé porque, está bien querer cosas ¿sabes? O las consigues, o no… Así es la vida- se rasco la cabeza –Y aun así te quejas luego de que se soluciona; se supone que eres la hermana mayor…- Le sonrió –Por cierto… ¿Ya no las haces más? Ésas... Ehm galletas- Esta vez se acercó a Rin, sentándose a su lado -¿Recuerdas esas que habían salido muy bien? Las glaseadas, tan blancas como la nieve. Estaban muy buenas, deberías hacer de chocolate- De pronto Rin recordó que le había dado algunas a Sousuke, el cual se las comió con una sonrisa en la boca mientras le comentaba que había mejorado mucho en la cocina.

Después de un rato de platicar con Gou, ella salió de su habitación, creyendo que su hermana mayor necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo hablado entre ambas.

El celular no dejaba de vibrar sobre la mesita de noche, así que decidió cogerlo, ya había huido lo suficiente. Al desbloquearlo noto que tenía más de 50 mensajes de texto. Algunos de Makoto, otros de Nagisa, incluso de Haru… En todos le preguntaban sobre su estado de salud, que si iba a regresar pronto, que la extrañaban… y luego vio los de Sousuke…

" _Kisumi me pidió salir hoy… Así que…"_

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido al caérsele el celular de las manos por la impresión.

-¿Qué…?-

-Buenos días- La pelirroja entro al aula, agitando levemente su mano, saludando a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-¡Rin Rin!- Nagisa entro luego de ella, al parecer la vio desde su salón y decidió saludarla muy a su manera, así que corrió a los brazos de su amiga -¿Dónde estabas?- Haru se acercó a ambas chicas para recibir a Matsuoka y ver el porqué de su ausencia.

-Rin por fin volvió…- Sousuke parecía más taciturno que de costumbre, mientras le miraba desde su pupitre.

Makoto le asintió con la cabeza –Parece estar bien-

-Hmm…- El peli negro vio a su amiga y noto una expresión inusual en ella, la sonrisa más que el de demostrar felicidad, parecía nerviosa, como ocultando algo. Miraba como Nagisa continuaba hablando con Rin, comentándole sobre los próximos exámenes y el cómo los detestaba. Esperaría el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

Sonó la campana, indicando que ya era la hora del almuerzo, Rin estaba nerviosa, había podido esquivar las preguntas que le habían hecho sus amigos debido a su ausencia; justo cuando creía que no podría desviar más el tema, llego el profesor, logrando salvarla. Seguramente no podría huir más, ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿La verdad? Eso jamás, ni ella misma entendía esos sentimientos contradictorios… Entonces…

-Rin…- La nombrada giro su rostro y vio como Sou se encontraba parado junto a su pupitre, parecía que llevaba buen rato intentando llamar su atención, se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta –Acompáñame, necesitamos hablar…- Makoto y Haruka estaban atentos a la pareja, pero intentaron darles su espacio, debían arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

" _Aquí estamos. Ahora dejaremos de pretender…"_

Ambos se dirigieron a la azotea de la escuela; estaban a mediados de invierno, podían ver el vaho salir por sus fosas nasales.

-Entonces… ¿De qué quieres hablar?- La pelirroja parecía nerviosa –Deberíamos regresar, hace mucho frio- Froto sus manos en busca de calor –Y debo regresarle a Haru sus notas…-

-¿Recibiste mi mensaje de texto?- Sousuke se encontraba mirando al vacío, sujetando la malla ciclónica que cubría la orilla de la terraza para evitar accidentes.

Rin sintió como su pulso se aceleraba con esa simple pregunta, sobre todo cuando su amigo se giró para mirarle a la cara –Ahh…- Apretó por un leve momento sus labios -Um… Entonces supongo que esto es sobre Kisumi- El peli negro giró sus ojos a un lado, no sabiendo el cómo iniciar una conversación tan extraña.

–Y ehm… Sobre mí respuesta…- Coloco su mano derecha sobre la nuca –Ella dijo que no necesita una…- Matsuoka parecía desubicada.

-¿Qué?- Miro a su amigo con extrañeza -¿Cómo que no necesita una respuesta?- Achico los ojos, como intentando entender a qué se refería.

-Eso es lo que ella dijo- Suspiro, y Rin pudo ver el lindo vaho que exhalo de entre sus labios –Ella creía que estábamos saliendo, así que respondió que sólo necesitaba decírmelo… Extraño ¿eh?-

-¿No le explicaste? … El que no estábamos saliendo- Ahora Rin parecía ser la ofuscada

-No, no lo hice- Rasco su nuca con más insistencia –De todos modos, no es como si tuviera que corregir a las personas sobre eso- Esta vez se cruzó de brazos –Además, te lo prometí ¿No?-

" _Te lo prometí…"_

-… Si no lo hubieras hecho, ¿Qué habrías dicho?- Sin proponérselo, frunció un poco el ceño.

-Kisumi es demasiado buena para mí, haríamos una pareja horrible, además no tenemos nada en común. Le diría que estaría mejor con alguien más- Sousuke le sonrió de la manera en que a ella le gustaba tanto, así que intento calmarse.

-Ya veo…- Fue el turno de ella de mirar hacia abajo, a través de la malla –Supongo que eso significa que ya no comerás más de las galletas rosas sabor fresa que ella te hacia-

-Sí, supongo- Volvió a sonreír mientras se recargaba en la malla junto a Rin, sólo que él de espaldas.

" _Estaba tan segura de que iría a su lado"_

-Sabes… hace mucho que ya no haces galletas… De esas galletas de carbón- Rin se sobresalto

-Cállate, ya no las quemo- hizo un lindo puchero, con el cual Sousuke le sonrió de vuelta.

" _Soy tan injusta… Ella juntó el coraje para hablarle, le preparó galletas deliciosas… Y a pesar de saber que probablemente la rechazaría… Le dijo exactamente cómo se sentía. Pero… Todo lo que yo hago es correr. Incluso ahora, sabiendo que no estarán juntos. Aún estoy aterrada de decirle, aterrada de que no me acepte. Incluso así, yo… Sólo quiero ser la más cercana a él. Soy tan egoísta ¿verdad?... Si ella es como las cálidas flores de cerezo, entonces eso me hace una pila de vieja y sucia nieve… Fría nieve"_

Tras pensar eso, soltó un suspiro, dejando salir una estela blanca de entre sus labios.

-Puedo ver tu aliento- Río un poco el peli negro mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-Dicen que hoy será el día más frío del año- Metió sus manos en el suéter que traía, aunque no le era de mucha ayuda, continuaba con los dedos congelados –Lo vi en las noticias-

-Vamos a poder nadar sólo bajo techo eh…- Él continuaba mirándole fijamente, lo cual la puso un poco nerviosa.

-Y… ahora que mencionas eso… Seguro que mañana será cálido- Intento devolverle la sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

-No, aparentemente mañana lloverá- Yamazaki le acomodo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, hoy parecía más despeinada de lo usual, seguramente se había levantado tarde y no le había dado tiempo de cepillarlo apropiadamente. Él continuaba mirandola fijamente, como esperando descifrar sus pequeñas reacciones.

-Noo~ entonces mañana hará más frío- Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el contacto de su amigo, aunque lo supo ocultar bien.

-Si de todas formas hará frio, entonces espero que nieve- El moreno sonrió mirando al cielo –El año pasado no nevó mucho, así que estoy deseando que este año lo haga-

-Sería mejor que no lo hiciera- Esta vez ella opto por abrazarse a sí misma para mantener el calor

-¿Por qué no? Es lindo- El chico enarco una ceja

-Sí, sólo al principio- torció los labios -Luego es una molestia, tienes que quitarla con una pala y todo… También es resbalosa-

-Sí… casi puedo ver como Nagisa terminaría en el suelo al estar jugando con ella- Dibujo una sonrisa al imaginarla tirada entre la nieve y riendo como tonta.

-Es molesto para todos ver como tienen nieve sucia acumulada por todos lados…- La expresión de ella parecía ahora triste, y su amigo lo noto -…Todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar a que llegue la primavera y la derrita toda- Sousuke sintió algo, algo al ver esa ligera sonrisa salir de los labios de Rin.

-No… La nieve no sólo se derrite porque llega la primavera- La chica le miro extrañada –Se derrite porque piensa para sí misma "tengo que apresurarme y derretirme"- Parecía muy seguro de sus palabras. –Sin importar cuánto quieres que no lo haga, no dejará de pensar que debe de hacerlo. Por eso es que se derrite- Recordó como sonreía Rin cada vez que caminaban tomados de la mano, o al dejarla en la entrada de su casa, siempre, desde niños, era la misma sonrisa ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos?… -¡¿De acuerdo!?- Tras lo último había elevado la voz, parecía enojado; pero era todo lo contrario, a decir verdad estaba muy abochornado, no era de los que les gustaba expresarse y menos de esa manera, aunque fuera con Rin.

-Ehm… no, se derrite porque el clima se vuelve cálido- Ella le sonrío de manera condescendiente. -¿Estás diciendo que las flores de cerezo le piden a la nieve que se derrita?- Sousuke parecía un poco molesto y ella no entendía porque.

" _Pero que está diciendo ¿Enloqueció?"_

-Tienes que retomar tus clases de primaria Sosu- Le miro con una ceja enarcada

-¿¡Q-Qué!?- Parecía apenado

" _¿Cómo puede decir algo tan tonto con una expresión tan seria? Es un idiota, pero… Me hace muy feliz"_

-Sí que eres un idiota Sousuke- Le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda mientras sonreía alegremente.

-No tanto como tú- Esa chica... quería darle un coscorrón en ese momento por tener la mente tan densa, pero decidió controlarse –Es la primera vez en el día que sonríes genuinamente-

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?- Detuvo sus palmadas, dejando la mano al aire, la cual él chico tomo con la suya al girarse hacia ella.

-Sólo lo sé- Él le sonrió dulcemente, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos -Regresemos adentro, hace mucho frio- El corazón de Rin estaba a mil por hora, esperaba que Sousuke no se diera cuenta –Me estoy congelando-

-Lo dice quién nos hizo salir a la terraza- Le miro fingiendo molestia.

-Tienes razón… Por cierto- Apretó un poco más su mano –Eres cálida- La chica sintió como toda su sangre se acumulaba en las mejillas y orejas

-Me pregunto si nevara pronto… Nieve blanca y pura…- Matsuoka miro al cielo, el cual estaba un poco más ennegrecido, pero no importaba ya otra cosa…

" _Le mire y_ p _odría jurar que no me quedaban ganas de ver a nadie más. En ese preciso momento comprendí que los ojos siempre, siempre le pertenecen a la persona que los hace brillar_ ".

~~~FIN~~~


End file.
